Random Acts of Science
Random Acts of Science is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was premiered from ABC on February 2, 1996. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by David W. Duclon and Gary Menteer. Plot When Urkel's inventions go haywire once too often, Carl demands that the nerd must put every single invention in storage. On the night that they go about putting everything away at the Chicago Police Warehouse, a street gang (known as Satan's Serpents) breaks in in an attempt to steal the stored weapons and holds both Carl and Steve hostage. Steve tells the gang that the transformation chamber works with the green liquid, "Bruce Juice", but he tricked them into thinking that it was anyone other than Bruce Lee. Both Carl and Steve enter the chamber and are transformed into figures similar to Bruce Lee. Meanwhile, Laura weighs in the possibility of getting a Nose ring. Synopsis When Carl had enough with Urkel's constantly backfiring scientific inventions, he demands they be placed in the Police Storage Warehouse. One night while they are putting everything away, The Serpents breaks in and demands everything. They also hold Steve and Carl as their hostages until they get whatever they wanted. Meanwhile, one of Laura's classmates shows her, her nose piercing that she had done at the mall. This causes Laura to weigh in the pros and cons about having her nose pierced. One night she uses a fake nose ring and a scarf to tried to ask Harriette for one. Soon she realizes she's better off without one, but decides to get a navel ring instead. At the Police Storage Warehouse, Carl and Steve trick the thugs into letting them demonstrate the transformation chamber with Bruce Juice, unaware that it means Bruce Lee. The Serpents allow them to demonstrate it and it ends up being a trap as Carl and Seve both emerge as Bruce Lee Winslow and Bruce Lee Urkel. They defeat the bad guys together. During the end credits, Carl has helped Urkel with moving his stuff back into the home and he apologizes for not realizing the dangers of having his inventions in the Police Storage Warehouse. He admitted that Steve's transformation chamber actually saved them from the Serpents. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow and Bruce Lee Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel and Bruce Lee Urkel Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson Guest * Brooke Marie Procida as Donna Santangelo * Oscar Dillon as Sidekick * Michael Bailey Smith as Snap Trivia * They are four cast members are Darius McCrary (Eddie Winslow), Bryton McClure (Richie Crawford) Shawn Harrison (Waldo G. Faldo) and Rosetta LeNoire (Estelle Winslow) do not appear in this episode. Quotes : Urkel: What your name scoundrel? : Snap: Snap! : Urkel: Snap huh, who are they, crackle and pop? : Winslow: Okay, look the I want all of you put your cubs and your chains on the floor right now! : Snap: Do what he says. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Trivia